


Intruder

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-05
Updated: 2006-12-05
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bat is jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intruder

He's hated this since day one. The instant a new Green Lantern appeared, he had known there would be trouble. One only had to look back at the track record for the previous holders of the name.

He just never expected it to impact him on more…personal levels. Everyone knew the team dynamic between himself and Superman. They were the world's finest heroes, the detective and the Boy Scout.

And now an artist with a ring handed to him like a prize in a Cracker Jack box was interfering with that. It made his jaw ache, clenched as tight as it was, whenever he had to be around the two of them.

The new Lantern was young; he belonged in Titans, not the League, one part of him whispered. He was also too…chaotic. The free flowing art he used to inspire his ring was too flowery, too unnecessary. When Hal had been the wielder…

But Hal had never tried to steal the man he wanted. Hal had been content with Bruce's leavings, content to take the Arrow since the Bat had moved on.

Kyle…and he ground it out in his mind…was playing the hero worship card too adroitly.

Somehow, someway, the Bat needed to put the Lantern in his place.

Away from the Boy Scout.


End file.
